campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Alaric Richardson
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Alaric Richardson Gender: Male Age: 17 God Parent Choices: Tsukuyomi (Please), Izanagi, Inari Appearance: He has light brown hair, and copper eyes. He is about 5'10" and weighs 155 pounds. He is muscualr and has a fox-like face. Personality: He is very laid-back, and very kind. He is very trusting, and a terrible flirt. He is bisexual, and open about it. While kind, he will make your life a living hell if you hurt his loved ones. History: June Richardson was a singer in New York City. She had a beautiful voice, but no one importsnt seemed to notice her. One day, a strange man walked into the bar she was singign at. As her song went on, she realised that she was singing. to him. He was dark and handsome, in an almost feline way. She approached him after her gig was over, and they hit it off right away. They fell in love, and 9 months later Alaric was born. He stayed around for 6 months to help with Alaric. He told her of the Dieties and Camp Izanagi. He gave Alaric 2 wristbands, and a ring. He told her to send him to Camp Izanagi, and that he would always watch out for him and his mother. He left, and never returned. In school, he was always the nicest kid. He wasn't trying to be popular, but people gravitated towards him. He had tons of friends, and everyone liked him. He trained in martial arts from a young age, and was very skilled. He liked the Kasarigama, for they could attack at a distance and at close range. He was also skilled with the katana. He wore the wristbands and ring always, as a way to remember his father. One day, a nerdy girl from his science class approached him. She confessed to stealing his stuff and stalking him. She was obsessed with him. Disgusted, he scorned her. Tears dripped down her face, but her face contorted. Her skin turned scaly and her eyes turned into snaky slits. Her hair metked into her back, becoming bony pertrusions. Her teeth elongated into needle-sharp fangs. She became a huge serpent, twice as big as Alaric. She was Kiyohime, the woman cursed to turn into a serpent when scorned. She lashed out at Alaric, but he jumped onto the lockers. Having a crazy idea, he took off his wristbands. They transformed into Kasarigama. He swung one at her ye, while the other at her back. She was blinded in her right eye, but the one on her back bounce off harmlessly. She blew fire at him, which burned his jacket off. He ran and jumped onto her back and crouched behind her head. She thrashed, until he fell off. He rolled sideways, and got up. She reared up. With her tender under-belly exposed, Alaric threw his weapons. They sliced her open, and she turned to dust. Alaric ran home to tell his mom what happened. She, realising it was time, sent him to Camp Izanagi, where he is waiting to be claimed. Weapons: He has 2 Kamui Steel Kasarigama, which are basically scythes on chains. They turn into wrist bands when not in use. He has a katana which turns into a saphire ring when not on use. Username: Riddle me this? 05:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed }}